Songs and Stories
by Wendy402
Summary: -MOVED- Series of one-shot songfics. Suggestions for songs and pairings are welcome! Mostly [NxM] Always on complete because they are one-shots. (Continued) -MOVED-
1. Wildest Dreams

**Currently _MOVED_! If you want to read this, please go to the following URL(s)**

***archiveofourown*.*org*/works/2711777**

**http:*/*www*.*wattpad*.*com/stories/search/?q=Songs+and+Stories+-+Gakuen+Alice&ref=1**

**Username is same as this website: wendy402**

* * *

><p>I was just another game, I reminded myself, as my heart beat faster and a blush tainted my cheeks. I was just another one of his games.<p>

I was in love with him, Natsume Hyuuga, a player playing just another one of those games.

I was in love with him, even before the popularity, before all the rumors of the new 'bad boy' of the school.

We were in the same school before, me, always in the shadows, him, always in the spotlight.

I watched him, because somehow he was everywhere I was, and slowly my eyes would habitually search the room for a familiar shade of raven and crimson.

I understood though.

Nothing lasts forever, I knew. I always knew, from the very first time he asked me out with that smirk of his, a bundle of pink roses wrapped beautifully in his arms, I knew it wouldn't last forever.

I would be thrown away just like all his other toys.

I was beyond surprised—suspicious, even—when he presented me with that bundle of roses, it's lovely scent enveloping me. It must be a dare, a fluke, another game he and his friends play for fun.

To him, feelings mean nothing. He cares nothing about others, only his own interests.

But I still said yes, I still felt my heart beat fast, and I fell. I fell deep and hard for him, knowing he wouldn't catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm wondering if I should make this into a series of one-shot songfics. I think that would be pretty cool. Please tell me if you think that's a good idea, or if I should just separate all my songfics into different stories. Thanks!<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	2. Love Story

**Currently _MOVED_! If you want to read this, please go to the following URL(s)**

***archiveofourown*.*org*/works/2711777**

**http:*/*www*.*wattpad*.*com/stories/search/?q=Songs+and+Stories+-+Gakuen+Alice&ref=1**

**Username is same as this website: wendy402**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> When two people who were never meant to be falls in love, there's really only two options: break up, or keep going. "'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

**Pairing:** NxM One-shot!

**Song:** Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Somewhere beyond that horizon was a place I never knew, but longed to see.<p>

The summer breeze blew around me, and it felt wonderful. The night city lights were the most beautiful.

It was one of those nights when my family hosted a huge party, inviting friends, families, business partners, and me, who was always forced to smile a bright smile and walk around greeting people I don't even know.

Then I saw you, dressed as fancy as ever, yet with a tint of casualness. Your red tie was loosely tied, not to the point it was informal, but it seemed comfortable enough than the tightly tied ones I see all the time.

I didn't even realize I was staring at you until you turned your head gracefully at me and gave me a small, formal smile. I was too dumbfounded to return it, my eyes trained on your crimson ones.

For a few more moments, I seem to snap out of it. Knowing that I was staring at you for such a long time, my face started to heat up. I stared at the floor, but in the corner of my eyes I saw you talk to a few people before you glanced towards my direction again.

You were a prince charming that Juliet had fallen in love with but could never be with. A tragic love story without a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to post a preview of my chapters here, just because. :D I hope more people will read this story, even if it's on different sites. Thank you for those who reviewed!<strong>

**Don't forget to send me suggestions on songs or pairings! ;)**


	3. It Was Always You

**Currently _MOVED_! If you want to read this, please go to the following URL(s)**

***archiveofourown*.*org*/works/2711777**

**http:*/*www*.*wattpad*.*com/stories/search/?q=Songs+and+Stories+-+Gakuen+Alice&ref=1**

**Username is same as this website: wendy402**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Natsume Hyuuga was an idiot. How could he not realize? It was always you.

**Pairing:** NxM One-shot!

**Song:** It Was Always You by Maroon 5

* * *

><p>"What?" Mikan asked, her eyes wide with shock.<p>

"You're not going to make me ask again, are you?" I grumbled irritably.

"I wouldn't mind that." She giggled and I almost wanted to choke her. Ironic, I just asked her out and now I want to choke her.

"Yes." She whispered back and I blinked at the sudden answer, not knowing what to feel.

"What? I said yes, you idiot. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" I almost kissed the daylights out of her after that. I never felt happier.

I woke up sweating from a dream, my breath coming out in ragged puffs as I sat upright in my bed, wincing at the dark. A different kind of feeling swirled inside my chest as the fresh memory of my dream flashed before my eyes again.

Now I knew what it meant.

It was always you.

I love you, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions on songs and pairings are very welcome!<strong>

**R&R Please!**


End file.
